PMPM: Nieoczekiwany wróg
by FiniteHolmes
Summary: Splot nieszczęśliwych i śmiertelnych wydarzeń wisi nad zespołem Skippera. Czy jednak nie mają one ze sobą związku? Co skrywa Julian - pilot śmigłowca? Opowiadanie to humanizacja, nie wiedziałam co dać w "generes".


„Raz, dwa, trzy. Kwiaty. Raz, dwa, trzy. Kwiaty. To ciekawe. Bardzo ciekawe. Dlaczego Szeregowy w swoim testamencie zawarł nawet to, co ile mają być sypane kwiaty przed jego trumną, w drodze do grobu." Takie myśli krążyły po głowie Kowalskiego. Dzisiaj był ten dzień. Ledwo wczoraj cała drużyna wybierała się na misję. _Jaką misję?_, ktoś mógłby zapytać. Najprostszą na świecie. Zwykły rekonesans – mieli się upewnić czy Savio wciąż znajduje się w Hoboken. Banalna rzecz, nieprawdaż? Nie było to zbyt skomplikowane… A jednak…

– Szeregowy, pospiesz się! – syknął Skiper.

Tamten tylko przytaknął i przyspieszył kroku. Szedł wraz z dowódcą zatłoczoną ulicą, na której znajdowało się dużo sklepów. Ich misją było udawanie turystów. Gdzieś na rogu czekał na nich Kowalski, a z tyłu ubezpieczał ich Rico.

Dochodzili już do kryjówki Savio. Skipper dał umówiony znak. Od tej chwili mieli zachować ciszę radiową i bezwzględną ostrożność. Nagle ludzie na ulicy zaczęli wrzeszczeć i uciekać. Wystraszył ich odgłos wystrzału. Kowalski i Rico zwiększyli czujność. Po kilku chwilach w słuchawkach rozległ się głos ich dowódcy. „Szeregowy poległ."

Kowalski do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Dlaczego był tylko jeden strzał, tak doskonale przygotowany. Otrząsnął się jednak ze swoich myśli. Czarna trumna, taka, jak sobie Szeregowy zażyczył, właśnie była opuszczana do wykopanego wcześniej grobu. Gdy rozległo się głuche uderzenie drewna o glebę, kapłan wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, nadeszła ich kolej. Po kolei, najpierw Rico, a potem Kowalski.

– Bez ciebie nie będzie tak samo. Byłeś najwspanialszym szeregowym na świecie. Cześć twojej pamięci! – powiedział tylko, wziął do ręki garść piachu i wrzucił ją do dziury. Spojrzał się jeszcze przed siebie i ustąpił miejsca Skipperowi.

Ten podszedł i stanął. Stał tak przez chwilę, nic nie mówiąc. Aż w końcu szepnął. Jedno słowo. „Wybacz…"

Po całej uroczystości cała grupa mężczyzn wróciła do bazy. Rico zaparzył herbatę. Najstarszy stopniem wziął kubek między dłonie i usiadł na kanapie.

– Kowalski opcje! – powiedział.

- Chlamy – odparł pewnie wywołany.

Dwa dni później Skipper dostał wezwanie „z góry" – jak powiedział. Wrócił z kamienną twarzą. Mimo, że Kowalski i Rico próbowali coś z niego wydobyć, tamten zbywał ich tylko wzrokiem. W końcu zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Następnego dnia rano, nim jeszcze słońce wstało, po bazie rozległ się głos dowódcy.

– Wstawać! – Głos był donośny, pewny.

– Czemu? – odparł na pół przytomny, zaspany Kowalski.

- Bo nie ma dżemu! – odparł Skipper. – Raz, dwa, trzy. Rozgrzewka. Pięćdziesiąt brzuszków Kowalski, Rico! Szybko, raz, dwa, trzy! – Dowódca zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. Po musztrze zwołał ich wszystkich do kuchni, gdzie każdy przyszykował sobie pożywne śniadanie.

– Dostaliśmy misję… - zaczął. – To Bulgot… Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale przeżył nasze ostatnie spotkanie… Towarzyszy mu Parker, są kilkadziesiąt kilometrów za Londynem. Mamy ich złapać.

– Nie zabić? – zapytał Rico.

– Nie… Chcą mieć ich żywych. Za dziesięć minut wyruszamy. Nastawcie się na to, że trochę będziemy musieli przejść, więc nie chcę widzieć nikogo w grubym rynsztunku. Po dwie sztuki broni, nie więcej… – powiedział i już miał odejść, kiedy odwrócił się. – Weźcie talizman Szeregowego – powiedział i zniknął za rogiem w drodze do zbrojowni.

Dziewięć minut później cała trójka stała na dachu w oczekiwaniu na śmigłowiec. Kowalski ubrany był w czarne glany, wojskową kurtkę i takież spodnie. W plecaku miał zdalnie sterowanego robota. Przygotowany na każdą ewentualność założył kamizelkę kuloodporną, a do ręki wziął pistolet maszynowy. Rico założył bokserkę moro i takież spodnie – jego naturalna ciemna karnacja nadawała się idealnie jako kamuflaż. Do plecaka włożył kilka gramów silnego środka wybuchowego, do paska miał przyczepione dwa granaty, a z ramienia zwisał mu karabin maszynowy. Ich dowódca miał na sobie taki sam strój jak Kowalski, na jego broń składały się dwa pistolety m9. Na jego szyi wisiała tęcza. Tylko zamiast „siedmiu kolorów tęczy" znajdowały się na niej „siedem kolorów moro". Był to talizman szeregowego, który chwilę wcześniej wręczył mu Kowalski. W końcu śmigłowiec podleciał pod nich i wylądował na dachu, nie wyłączając silnika. Komandosi podbiegli do niego, wsiedli, witając się z pilotem.

– Heloł! – zawołał Julian. Miał platynowe włosy, wokół szeroko otwartych źrenic widać było brązowo-pomarańczowe tęczówki, na ustach miał uśmiech. Jego twarz była przystojna, co przyznawało wiele kobiet, ciało miał wysportowane, ubrany był w szare ciuchy – spodnie i koszulę. Z tego co wiadome Kowalskiemu, był to świetny pilot, który uwielbiał tańczyć. Podobno tak dobrze się ruszał, że koledzy nadali mu przydomek Król Julian. Był to typ playboya. Kowalski skrycie uważał, że ma coś nie tak w swoje głowie, jednak ze względu na Skippera nigdy nie wypowiedział tego głośno. Bo Szef, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, darzył sympatią tego chłopaka i nigdy mu źle nie życzył.

Rico spojrzał za okno. Ledwo już było widać szpital, w którym była ich baza. To on podał ten pomysł. Skipper był bardzo zadowolony, że mogli wreszcie opuścić zatęchły magazyn przy rzece. Bo była to kryjówka idealna – znajdowała się w centrum miasta, nikogo nie dziwił przylatujący tam śmigłowiec, ranni też byli na porządku dziennym, a do tego chłopaki mogli liczyć na pomoc medyczną w razie potrzeby.

Pirotechnik sięgnął do kieszeni. Najpierw wyciągnął z niej rogalika z czekoladą, jednak wsadził go z powrotem. Potem była jeszcze czekolada, apteczka, kości do gry, W końcu wyciągnął rybę. Bez zastanowienia podał ją Kowalskiemu. Tamten wstał i otworzył drzwi śmigłowca. Gdy byli nad jednym z najdroższych budynków w okolicy, rzucił rybę do basenu pod nimi. Zaraz wynurzyła się delfinica – miała na imię Doris – i połknęła rybę. Kowalski uśmiechnął się, zamknął drzwi i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Dalsza podróż minęła im bardzo szybko. Gdy znaleźli się już na ziemi, ruszyli szybkim marszem w kierunku kryjówki Bulgota. Skipper przypomniał sobie w jakich okolicznościach do szalonego doktorka przypięto łatkę przezwiska…

Był upalny dzień. Wraz z Rico, Kowalskim i Szeregowym Skipper miał do wykonania misję – miał nie dopuścić do nielegalnego wywozu homarów – była to jedna z ich pierwszych misji jako zespołu. Wpadli do magazynu i chwilę później tylko Szeregowy nie tkwił za kratami – zdążył uciec. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Szeregowy postanowił udać się prosto do doktorka. Gdy wszedł, doktor właśnie płukał sobie gardło – był chory. Przy tym płukaniu wydawał bardzo zabawne dźwięki – bul bul, gul gul, ghbul ghbul i tym podobne. Rozbawiony Szeregowy parsknął śmiechem i wypowiedział wiekopomne słowa „Doktor Bul… Bulgot". Przestraszony Bulgot aż zemdlał ze strachu. Tym sposobem Szeregowy ocalił swoją drużynę...

Gdy Skipper ocknął się że swoich rozmyślań, zauważył, że Kowalski nerwowo do niego macha. Czym prędzej do niego podbiegł.

- Słucham? - zapytał swojego stratega, wynalazcę i jednocześnie przyjaciela.

- O mało nie wlazłeś na pole minowe! Nie reagowałeś na znaki, słuchanie, wołanie! Pewnie nawet gdybyś wlazł na pole minowe i tak jakby zdematerializował się, to byś tego nie zauważył! - wydarł się na niego szeptem Kowalski.

- Sorry... - wydusił z siebie Skipper i nakazał iść dalej, wybierając tym razem wersję na około zaminowanego terenu.

W końcu znaleźli się sto metrów w linii prostej od siedziby Bulgota.

- Słuchajcie... Ją idę po Doktora, a wy zajmujecie się Parkerem, tylko macie to zrobić po cichu. Jeśli znajdziecie jeńców, to uwolnijcie ich, ale wpierw upewnijcie się, czy nie stanowią niebezpieczeństwa. Zachowujemy ciszę radiową, chyba, że jeden z nas polegnie. Jeśli to będę ją, unieszkodliwcie Parkera i Bulgota, żywego, zawieźcie do Góry. Jeśli to będzie jeden z Was, to drugi kontynuuje misję. Rozumiemy się?! - streścił Skipper.

- Tak jest szefuńciu! - powiedzieli zgodnie jego podkomendni.

Potem każdy przybił z każdym piątkę i ustawili się na umówionych pozycjach. Rico z Kowalskim pobiegli w kierunku tyłu rezydencji, gdzie zdetonowali granat. Tak jak się spodziewali, zaraz pojawiła się grupa ochroniarzy Bulgota, zwana "homarami", że względu na ciemnoczerwone wdzianka. Drugi granat i było po problemie.

W międzyczasie Skipper czekał, aż wywabiony alarmem Parker opuści budynek. Gdy ten to zrobił, sam zakradł się do jego wnętrza. Ściany w kwaterze Doktora były ciemnoszare, wszędzie walały się kable, podłoga była brudna i był na niej widać mnóstwo odcisków stóp. Idąc dalej, Skipper natknął się na jednego homara, którego znokautował.

W końcu trafił do szaro-niebieskiego pomieszczenia. Pod ścianami wiły się kable i świeciły się różnobarwnie monitory. Przed jednym z nich siedział mężczyzna z laserowym okiem - kiedy był początkującym geniuszem zbrodni, jeden z jego wrogów wydłubał mu je podczas przesłuchania. Doktorek wstawił sobie sztuczne oko z czerwoną tęczówką, która, w razie potrzeby, mogła wytworzyć cienką wiązkę światła przecinającą prawie wszystko. Skipper podkradł się do Bulgota i założył mu opaskę z Mithrilu - wysoce wytrzymałego, a jednocześnie lekkiego metalu. Dzięki temu, Doktorek nie mógł używać lasera.

- Hejka Bulgot! Co tam? - zapytał Skipper.

- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że nazywam się Etienne? Etienne Couder! Ja rozumiem, lubicie się ze mnie nabijać, ale ile można? Eh! Kiedyś zabiję tego, co wymyślił to przezwisko! - Dotąd uśmiechnięty, na myśl o spotkaniu z wrogiem, Skipper, zmarkotniał.

- Szeregowy nie żyje... - powiedział.

- Hm... Sorki... Parker coś wspominał... Podobno był na pogrzebie, ale nie sądziłem, że chodzi o Szeregowego... Myślałem, że to ten... Bi... Ni... O! Rico! Cóż - zaczął, wstając - z chęcią pomogę wam znaleźć zabójcę, ale dzisiaj muszę spotkać się z mamą... Tak więc... - dokończył i rzucił się do ucieczki.

- Bulgot! - zawołał za nim Skipper, a gdy ten się odwrócił, rzucił w niego bumerangiem. Znokautowany Doktorek upadł na podłogę.

Skipper wysłał krótki sygnał do reszty drużyny, by poinformować ich o powodzeniu misji. Narzuciwszy sobie na ramie Bulgota, udał się do miejsca zbiórki.

W tym samym czasie Rico próbował trafić Parkera środkiem usypiającym, podczas gdy Kowalski go ubezpieczał. W pewnym momencie Rico skończyły się strzałki, więc wraz z Kowalskim zdecydował się na odwrót. Kowalski w biegu strzelał na oślep, a Rico rzucał za siebie granatami.

Gdy do bezpiecznego lasu zostało im 10 metrów, padł celny strzał, w Kowalskiego. Na szczęście nic się jemu nie stało, kula zatrzymała się na kamizelce. Mimo ochrony, strateg upadł.

W tym momencie homary i Parker przerwali ostrzał. Jednak gdy Kowalski się podniósł, padł jeden strzał. Niby w zwolnionym tempie, towarzysz widział jak jego przyjaciel ugina się pod siłą strzału w brzuch. Chwilę później odwrócił on swoją głowę i wyszeptał: "Biegnij głupcze!" Jak każdy mógłby podejrzewać, Kowalski, bowiem to on był towarzyszem poległego Rico, posłuchał się ostatniej woli kompana.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce zbiórki, dowódca spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Rico poległ. - Obaj mężczyźni - Bulgot i Skipper - zawiesili smętnie głowy.

- Zaczekaj z Doktorkiem! Ja po niego wracam - rozkazawszy, Skipper odszedł w kierunku, skąd przed chwilą wrócił Kowalski.

"Raz, dwa, trzy. Kwiaty. Mam deja-vu! Co oni odkryli, a ja przeoczyłem? Eh! Czemu w ogóle przyszło mi ich pożegnać? To ja powinienem być na miejscu Rico!" Takie myśli krążyły nazajutrz po głowie stratega podczas pogrzebu jego towarzysza. Co ciekawe, Rico zażyczył sobie, by pochowano go z wysokiej jakości herbatą. Odpędziwszy ponure myśli, Kowalski podszedł do grobu i pożegnał się z kolegą.

Znów po uroczystości znalazł się wraz z Skipperem w bazie. I znów padło pytanie "Kowalski, opcje". Tym razem odpowiedź była nieco inna. "A jak szef myśli?"

Kilka dni później Skipper otrzymał wezwanie "z góry". Postanowił wezwać Juliana z helikopterem. Wyszedł na górę i zauważył stojącą na dachu maszynę. Zaniepokojony zbiegł do bazy.

W międzyczasie strateg siedział w swoim pokoju.

- Eureka! - krzyknął. - Chodziło o "Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Rozgrzewka." szefuńcia! - wykrzyknął uradowany Kowalski. Nagle ktoś strącił coś w jego pokoju. Zaalarmowany Kowalski odwrócił się. Ujrzał Juliana. Mierzącego w jego pierś Juliana.

- Co jest grane?! - wykrzyknął.

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać - odezwał się Julian, przysuwając sobie krzesło, na którym usiadł. Ze względu na to, że pokój nie był oświetlony, oraz na ubranie w kolorach szarości, nie było go prawie widać.

- O czym? Szef tu zaraz będzie! Wtedy pogadamy!

- Szef, powiadasz? W takim razie musimy się streszczać. Widzisz... To ja jestem zleceniodawcą każdego z zabójstw. Widzisz... Miałem teraz zabić Rico, ale Parker spartaczył sprawę... Widzisz... Dawno temu w Danii twój szef zalazł mi za skórę... Teraz się na nim zemszczę - jak się domyślasz, zabijając cały jego oddział. _Salut_! - rozległ się huk wystrzału, lekko stłumiony przez tłumik.

Jak można się domyślić, tak właśnie Kowalski zakończył swój żywot...

"Kolejny pogrzeb! Mam dość!". Te słowa powtarzał Skipper jak mantrę. Gdy znalazł Kowalskiego, już po prostu nie wytrzymał. Płakał jak bóbr. Koło niego stał Parker... Ale to już inna historia.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, uzasadnioną krytykę przyjmę.


End file.
